Return to New Jersey
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Stan and Ford set sail on their Stan O' War 2 and set the course for their hometown New Jersey to see what's going on there now and visit their ma and pa.
1. Chapter 1

The summer was over in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines were back in Piedmont, Soos ran the Mystery Shack gift shop and eventually married his girlfriend Melody and the rest of the characters had moved on with their lives. Especially Dipper and Mabel's Great Uncles Stanley and Stanford Pines.

They had recently made up with each other and are now off to set sail on the Stan O' War in search of a new adventure (and babes and treasure, as Stan requests.)

Now Stan was eagerly running down the dock towards where the boat was parked, ready to get in it and set sail, with Ford following close behind.

"Stanley, slow down!" Ford panted. "Our boat isn't going anywhere! You don't need to run so fast!"

"Yeah, well, with the luck we've had over the past 30 years, it just might!" Stan joked with a grin. He continued running and paused when he caught sight of the boat. Their beautiful boat, covered with fresh new paint, shinning under the sun and looking brand new, parked there, waiting for them to get on and take them wherever they pleased.

Stan beamed at the boat. "Oh, Sixer, isn't she a beaut?" he sighed happily, staring at the boat with joy.

Ford came up next to his brother and also smiled widely when his eyes landed on the boat. "Yes, Stanley," Ford put his arm around his brother. "She really is."

"Well, what are you waiting for? We didn't come here to stare at it!" Stan laughed. "Let's untie this boat and get out on that ocean and go on a new adventure!" He walked over to the rope which made the boat connect to a pole and started to untie it.

Ford nodded and was about to come help, when he paused and frowned as a thought occured to him. "Hey Stanley?" Ford called out.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think our first stop can be New Jersey?" Ford asked. "To see what it's like now?"

Stan paused what he was doing and stared at his brother for a very long time. "Gee, Sixer," he stated. "I was just about to suggest that. I mean it will be great to see ma and pa again. I mean, it's been awhile since we've seen them."

"Wait... " Ford's eyes grew wide in a surprise and his mouth dropped open. "MA AND PA ARE STILL ALIVE?!"

"Yeah," Stan chuckled. "They are."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE ALIVE BEFORE?!"

"Well, it's just you didn't even want to talk to me the time!" Stan reminded him. "I wanted to tell you, but how could I if you didn't even want to speak with me, let alone talk?"

"Oh," Ford nodded in understanding. "Right…"

"Yeah….." They gazed at each other akawardly for a very long time.

Stan soon broke the silence with a smile. "But, hey, let's forget the past and move on to our boat adventure! You ready to go back to New Jersey bro and see Ma and Pa?"

Ford nodded back. "You bet!" He exclaimed, smiling back again.

"Well then let's go!"

And so the Stan twins got on their boat and setted off for New Jersey to check out the state that they grew up in and find out what it was like there now.


	2. Chapter 2

After battling several storms, braving massive tidal waves and creatures and a month of long and hard travel, Stan and Ford had finally reached Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Their old home.

"We're here, Stanley!" Ford called out to his brother, dropping the anchor down to the ocean floor.

Stan looked around at their old home in awe and surprise. For the last 30 years, everything had really changed. Where was once the beach where the boys had played and built their first Stan O' War now had many buildings. Some places that Stan had recalled in his mind were gone too and now had many shops selling the latest technology, with crowds of people waiting in line, itching to have it.

"Wow….. the… the beach had really changed," Stan stated in shock as he continued staring at the city.

"Yeah…." Ford nodded, also surprised at how the place really changed in 30 years. He quickly snapped out of his daze and turned towards his brother. "So…. uh…. You uh… wanna go see Pa and Ma?"

Stan didn't answer. He continued watching the city.

"Stanley?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Stan chuckled, snapping out of the shock that he had when he saw just how much Glass Shard Beach changed. "Yeah, let's do that."

They started walking. Suddenly Ford stopped. "Wait… are Ma and Pa still in our old home?"

Stan shook his head. "Nah, they've… moved to a different spot here."

Ford looked confused. "Where are they then?"

"Oh you'll find out," Stan informed him. When Stan had said this, he noticed an upsetting look on his face, but he couldn't understand why. He wanted to ask him about it, but decided not to mention it. So he just followed behind his brother, ready to find out where their Ma and Pa was now.

Stan continued to lead his brother. Soon he stopped in front of the entrance to a cemetery.

Ford was very confused. "Stanley, why are we at a cemetery?"

"To see Ma and Pa," Stan informed him. "What else?" He pointed across the cemetery, specifically at the two gravestones, one with his father's name and one with his mother's name.

Ford had understood. "Oh…." He sadly looked at the two gravestones. Suddenly there was one thing that he remembered his brother saying back at Oregon that he didn't get. "Wait a minute…." Ford stared at his brother suspiciously. "Stanley, if Ma and Pa are dead…, then why did you say they were alive?"

Stan didn't answer. He slowly walked up to the two graves. "Hey Ma. Hey Pa. It's me, Stanley," he gave a weak smile.

Ford didn't understand the point of all this. "Stanley, you are talking to gravestones-"

"But I mainly came here to prove a point! And I'm specifically looking at you, Pa!" He frowned and stared at his father's gravestone marked _Filbrick Pines_. Tears started to form in his eyes. "You always said I couldn't make it out there…..well I'm here now to prove you wrong!" He pulled out a sack filled with money in his travel sack. He had collected through the years he worked at the Mystery Shack. "There! Is this good enough for you?! Am I good for you now?!" He shouted, tears pouring down his face. "See? I can make it out there on my own!" He slowly wiped the tears away and closed his sack. "Well, that's all I came here for. I got better places to be. Good bye, Pa and Ma."

Ford looked at his brother. "Stanley….."

"Let's go, Ford," Stan told him.

"But Stanley….."

"I SAID LET'S GO! I TALKED TO PA AND MA AND I AM DONE! LET'S GO!" Stan shouted.

Ford still didn't understand some points. Why had Stan lied about Pa and Ma being alive? What sense would it make showing him he had improved now if Pa hadn't literally be there to see it? Ford shrugged it off and made a plan to ask him about it as they continued exploring the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and Ford were walking around their old town, exploring and seeing new and old things.

"Man, the last 30 years really changed, eh, Ford?" Stan chuckled, nudging his brother.

Ford didn't answer. He was still pondering about why Stan had lied to him about their ma and pa being alive.

Suddenly Stan noticed a Toffee Peanut stand. His eyes widened. "Wolf! Toffee Peanuts! I didn't know they still made them! I'm getting some!"

Stan purchased some Toffee Peanuts and then walked back to Ford. He tore about the bag and gleefully shoved some in his mouth. "Oh, yeah, these taste just as I remember them," he moaned in joy. He shoved the bag in front of Ford. "Want some, Sixer?"

Ford had no response again. He still stood still, staring straight ahead blankly, not even facing his brother.

Stan eyed his brother in confusion. "What's the matter with you, Sixer? You've been silent almost the entire time!" He frowned. "Is something up?"

"You lied to me," Ford muttered.

"What?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Ford shouted at his brother, looking very upset, turning to face his brother. "How could you?! Why did you say they are alive if they are not?!"

"Oh," Upon hearing this, Stan grew nervous. He looked down at the ground. "Well, uh… it's uh…." He shook his head. "It's nothing! Just ignore it!"

"Ignore it! How can I?! I can't ignore this situation!" Ford stared at his brother with a hurt expression. "Just tell me the truth, Stanley." He touched his arm. "Why did you say were alive when they were not?"

Stan looked at his brother. It was so hard for him to tell him, but he grew tired of his brother's constantly urging him and he finally bluttered, "They are alive in my head!"

"Wait what?" Ford gasped.

Stan sighed. "Ma and Pa, oh and ESPECIALLY Pa are alive in my head. I can still hear them inside my head, complaining about me. And Pa, saying all the time that I am weak and I will never get through life. I can still hear him saying that," He started sniffing as he said this. A tear even started to trickle down his cheek. "That's why I wanted to go to New Jersey in the first place. To show them my money. To finally prove to them how wrong they were. To stop those dumb voices in my head. It was the only reason I even wanted to come here!"

"Aw, Stanley," Ford finally understood. Even he started to tear up after hearing this. He affectionately hugged his brother. "It's okay, Stanley. I understand how you feel. I know how hard it was for you that day when Pa kicked you out."

Stan nodded.

"But I don't understand why you let them haunt you so much. I mean, look at you! You've made it and gone through life! You actually made my shack into the most successful market in all of Oregon!" Ford smiled. "Who cares what Ma and Pa had said? You made it out there on your own! Don't you see Stanley?" Ford smiled. "You are successful to yourself! Does it really matter what Ma and Pa think?."

Stan thought about what his brother said. He soon gave Ford a smile and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" It was kind of silly. Why had he wasted time thinking about how his mother and father thought he was weak? He _was_ successful now to himself.

"Now come on, whatta say we head back out on the ocean and head out on a new adventure in a different land," Ford grinned, extending his hand out to his brother.

"You bet!" Stan laughed, taking his brother's hand.

And so, Stan and Ford headed back to their Stan O' War boat, ready to go out and take on another new adventure that was coming their way.

Only this time, Stan wouldn't let his Ma and Pa get in his head anymore. To him, he was a successful person and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
